in Love With My Bodyguarg part 1
by Zack William
Summary: Suka duka Hanji menjadi seorang bodyguard pribadi dari seorang pewaria tahta perusahaan titan aa tau raksasa. Rivaille Ackerman. tapi kehadirannya seperti tidak diingikan. Dimalam penuh darah dan lautan manusia tanpa nyawa. sebuah pengakuan cinta terucap ditengah kesadaran yang semakin hilang. antara tuan muda Rivaille dan bodyguardnya, Hanji. apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


"tuan muda. ini agen Hanji Zoe yang akan menjadi bodyguard pribadi anda." kata pria berjas hitam, memperkenalkan Hanji kepada tuan muda. Hanji menunduk hormat lalu kembali berdiri tegak. "meski dia seorang perempuan agen Hanji Zoe adalah agen muda terbaik dengan segudang prestasi dari Marley Bodyguard. keahlian menggunakan senjata dan kemampuan bela dirinya sangat luar biasa. Dan tidak diragukan lagi dia bisa melin-"

BRAK!!!

"sudah saya katakan! saya tidak membutuhkan BODYGUARD untuk melindungi saya! saya bisa melindungi diri saya sendiri!" kata tuan muda Rivaille. tidak lupa pula dirinya menekan kata BODYGUARD. tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya.

Hanji menelan ludah karena disuguhkan hawa dingin mencekam dan tatapan intimidasi dari tuan muda Rivaille.

"tapi tuan kami tidak ingin anda terluka oleh orang-orang yang ingin mencelakai anda. apalagi anda adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga ini dan calon Presdir dari Eldia crop" sekali lagi. pria berjas hitam meyakinkan tuan muda. Eldia crop adalah perusahaan titan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

"saya tidak butuh bodygu-" kata-kata tuan muda dipotong oleh sebuah suara yang sangat dingin. siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merinding.

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN." tuan muda langsung tercekat. orang itu tidak bisa di bantah. karena...

"Baik. ayahanda." mau tidak mau tuan muda Rivaille menerimanya. karena apa yang ayahandanya katakan adalah perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah.

'sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak akan mudah.' Hanji membatin.

sejak hari itu, disinilah Hanji berada sekarang. Menjalani hari-harinya sebagai Bodyguard pribadi tuan muda Rivalle. mengikuti kemana pun tuan muda, kecuali ke kamar mandi tentunya. namun meskipun begitu tidak ada perubahan berarti dari tuan muda terhadap dirinya.

suara ketus dan tatapan dingin menjadi santapan setiap harinya yang diberikan oleh tuan muda Rivaille untuknya. mungkin tuan muda benar-benar membencinya.

tetapi, makin kesini Hanji semakin terpesona dengan ketampanan tuan muda. berbanding terbalik dengan Rivaille yang begitu tidak menyukainya. tapi, yang pasti Hanji masih sadar diri dan akan menepis jauh-jauh rasa itu. takutnya jika semakin dibiarkan maka rasa terpesona akan berubah menjadi CINTA. dan Hanji tidak ingin itu terjadi.

'aku tidak pantas untuknya.' kata-kata yang selalu Hanji katakan dalam hati agar dirinya tidak terjatuh lebih dalam.

"maaf tuan muda. hari ini anda ada undangan pesta dari keluarga Rall di hotel AOT jam 7 malam nanti." kata Hanji memberitahukan Tuan muda.

Rivaille hanya melirik sebentar. lalu kembali fokus dengan latihan pedangnya. "baiklah!" ujar Rivaille dingin. kemudian kembali berlatih. suara dentingan pendang menjadi melodi indah di ruangan ini.

keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan wajah tampan tuan muda Rivaille membuat Hanji gemas. rasanya dia ingin pergi mengambil handuk dan menyapu habis keringat di wajah Rivaille.

apa!?

Hanji tersentak terkejut. ada apa ini? apa yang dia pikirkan? Rivaille itu tuan mudanya. orang yang harus dia lindungi meski nyawa taruhannya. dan bukan orang yang setara dengannya. apalagi dirinya bukanlah orang yang berkelas seperti tuan muda.

Hanji menggeleng. menghilangkan apa yang dipikirkannya itu jauh-jauh. kemudian kembali fokus ke tugasnya.

siang berganti menjadi malam.

Hanji masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar tuan muda dengan setelan baju hitam-hitam khas bodyguard. rambut cokelatnya dikuncir satu kebelakang. tidak lupa pula kacamata bertengger dibatang hidungnya yang mancung. membuatnya terlihat seperti bodyguard profesional. walaupun dia memang seorang bodyguard profesional. hanya saja kali ini hanji lebih terlihat lebih berbahaya bagi siapapun yang akan mencelakai tuan muda.

suara pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan mahakarya tuhan yang sempurna.

Tuan muda keluar dengan berbalut setelan jas lengkap. rambut lurus hitam pekatnya disisir rapi dengan belahan samping sebelah kanan. aroma mint khas tuan muda menyeruak masuk, mengelitik penciuman Hanji. suara ketukan sepatu yang tegas beradu dilantai membuat siapapun akan tunduk. meskipun tuan muda jauh dari kata tinggi dari laki-laki seusianya. hanya sebatas dagu Hanji kira-kira. pendek bukan? tapi, itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. oh, jangan lupa dengan tatapan dingin penuh intimidasi yang semakin membuatnya berwibawa dan agung.

Hanji benar-benar tidak bisa berada diposisi ini. lama-lama dirinya akan pingsan karena pesona tuan muda. Hanji memperlambat langkahnya. dari jarak 60 cm meter dari tuan muda. sekarang menjadi 1 meter.

suara bariton membuat Hanji tersedar dari fantasi khayalannya. "kenapa kau lambat sekali? apa kau bisa melindungiku jika posisimu jauh seperti itu?!"

wow, rekor baru. Hanji benar-benar senang. apa tuan muda sudah mengakuinya sebagai bodyguard? tapi, sepertinya tidak. setelah mendengar kalimat akhir tuan muda.

"tap-" belum selesai Hanji berbicara, Rivaille sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"saya rasa kamu sudah tahu dimana posisi bodyguard jika sedang bertugas?" kalimat dingin nan ketus meluncur mulus bagai tombak yang langsung menancap dihatinya. sakit? tentu saja. menyangkal jelas tidak bisa. apa yang dikatakan tuan muda semuanya benar. jadi dia memang salah

Hanji menghela napas pelan. sepelan mungkin agar tuan muda tidak mendengarnya. bisa-bisa dia semakin dicap tidak sopan karena mendengus tuannya. sudah dicap meragukan, jika ditambah tidak sopan?! mungkin Hanji akan beralih profesi.

suasana di sini sangat ramai. dipadati oleh kalangan atas berkelas. ya, pesta yang diadakan di aula hotel AOT ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Hanji sampai mengangabkaget dalam hati. tugasnya sekarang berjaga dipintu depan. karena tidak mungkin bagi dirinya jika harus mengikuti kemana tuan muda. apa lagi Hanji yang notabene nya seorang perempuan ikut masuk kedalam. yang ada dirinya hanya akan mempermalukan tuan muda. jadi tugasnya digantikan oleh bodyguard laki-laki berbadan kekar.

Mata Hanji menyapu ke segala arah. memperhatikan jika ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan. karena bosan, Hanji mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat keadaan didalam sana.

"oh my god!" Hanji terpekik kaget. kemudian menegak tubuhnya. menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu melebihi kecepatan larinya.

"apa itu barusan? tuan muda... tersenyum." ingin rasanya Hanji loncat-loncat seperti katak kepanasan saking senangnya. dan untungnya dia hanya sendiri diluar.

Hanji kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. namun seketika senyumnya luntur saat melihat tuan muda ternyata tersenyum kearah seorang perempuan cantik berambut orange kecokelatan yang terlihat manis.

hati Hanji berdenyut sakit mengetahui kenyataan itu. seakan ada ribuan pedang dan timah panas yang menancap dihatinya. mata Hanji terasa panas ingin menumpahkan sesuatu. saat matanya mulai buram karena air mata. tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan yang begitu cepat. tapi dia tidak tahu itu bayangan kawan atau... LAWAN.

Hanji langsung melihat kedalam. tidak ada tanda-tanda berbahaya. tapi, anehnya semua bodyguard yang bertugas didalam tidak terlihat.

firasat buruk langsung menghampirinya. dia mengedarkan pandangan. sampai matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna merah tepat berada di belakang kepala... oh tidak itu tuan muda RIVAILLE!

"snaiper!" Hanji langsung mengambil pistol disakunya. baju ini dibuat olehnya sendiri dengan banyak saku tersembunyi berisi pistol, cadangan peluru, pisau dan sebagainya.

DORRR... suara tembakan terdengar. membuat gaduh semua orang yang berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri.

sial! ini karena kesalahannya. Hanji berhasil menembak tepat dikepala sniper itu. tapi, disaat bersamaan sniper itu menarik pelatuk senapannya. tuan muda?! dimana dia?!

Hanji berlari masuk menerobos gerombolan manusia yang ingin keluar dari aula.

ditempat lain...

"lepaskan!" titah Rivaille kepada dua orang bertubuh kekar yang masing-masing memegang lenganya hingga membuatnya kesulitam memberontak. kedua orang itu wajahnya tertutup. membuat siapapun tidak mengetahui wajah keduanya. Rivaille terus memberontak. sampai akhirnya bisa bebas.

na'as ternyata jumlah mereka banyak. dan semua bodyguardnya tumbang. 'sial. mereka semua mati. tapi diman si bodoh empat mata itu berada? apa dia juga mati?'. Rivaille sudah dikepung. tidak ada jalan keluar.

"tuan muda...!!!" teriak sebuah suara. DORRR... DORRR... DORRR... DORRR...

satu persatu orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tumbah dengan bocor di kepala. Rivaille melihat dari arah kejauhan Si Bodoh mata empat itu berlari sambil menembaki orang-orang yang mengepungnya.

Hanji menyentakkan tangan kanannya. ajaib?! sebuah pedang keluar dari dalam lengan bajunya. dia melempar pedang itu kearang tuan muda. "TANGKAP!"

Rivaille langsung menangkap pedang itu denfan senang hati. beraksi. menari bersama pedang ajaib itu. ringan tapi mematikan. erangan kesakitan dari musuh terdengar pilu saat tubuh mereka tersayat pedang.

Hanji terus menembaki musuh. tanpa sadar jika peluru tinggal sedikit. untungnya semua penghalang untuknya sudah tewas. Hanji berniat menghampiri tuan muda. ternyata tuan muda juga hampir menghabisi semuanya. dan sekarang tinggal satu orang yang berbadan besar tinggi.

Hanji berlari ingin membawa tuan muda pergi. tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di lantai dua. membidik busur panah yang siap dilepaskan.

jika dia terlambat maka nyawa tuan muda. dia berlari secepatnya sebelum anak panah menancap tepat dikepala tuan muda.

satu sabetan terakhir membuat pria berbadan besar tadi tewas.

Hanji langsung menutup mata tuan muda Rivaille dengan tangan kanannya. sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba untuk menangkap anak panah. seperti posisi memeluk dari belakang

"ARRGKHHH..." erang Hanji kesakitan. tangan kirinya memang mampu menangkap anak panah itu tapi sayangnya anak panah itu menancap dalam dipunggung tangannya.

Hanji secepat kilat mengambil pistol dan menembak mati si pemanah. tempat ini menjadi lautan mayat sekarang.

darah segar mengalir ketika anak panah dicabut paksa dari punggung tangan Hanji. erangan kesakitan menggema diseluruh aula. tangannya terkulai lemas kebawah. sehingga mata Rivaille tidak terhalangi apapun lagi. untungnya panah itu tidak beracun. jadi dia tidak akan langsung mati.

Hanji melempar pistol habis peluru itu. menahan luka ditangannya. kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan tuan muda dari tempat ini.

Rivaille yang melihat luka ditangan Hanji langsung berteriak marah. "BODOH! KENAPA KAMU MELINDUNGIKU, HAH?! INGIN JADI PAHLAWAN?!"

Hanji terkejut. kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu? "ini sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai bo-"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MELINDUNGIMU!" bentak Rivaille. Hanji semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah kemarahan tuan muda. pandangannya kabur karena darah terlalu banyak keluar. mukanya pun semakin pucat.

"tap-" Hanii langsung terjatuh jima tidak ditahan oleh Rivaille. sepertinya dia akan pingsan karena efek terlalu banyak kehilangan darah atau bahkan MATI. matanya semakin mengecil.

"Saya bodyguard anda tuan." kata Hanji lirih. "jadi sudah menjadi tugas saya melindungi tuan meskipun mati menjadi pilihan." Hanji tersenyum miring.

"mati?! bodoh jika kau mati siapa yang akan melindungiku? jadi jangan mati. lakukan tugasmu untuk melindungiku. jangan jadukan mati sebagai alasan untuk meninggalkanku." tanpa sadar mata Rivaille berkaca-kaca.

"mak-"

"ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. aku cinta kamu. I LOVE YOU."

hanji terkejut. namun detik berikutnya menutupkan matanya...


End file.
